Disney Magical World
|release = }} }} |producer = Kentaro Hisai Emiko Yamamoto Adam Evanko Tsuyoshi Kobayashi |director = Kouji Yamamoto Takahiro Okano |artist = |composer = Bruce Broughton |series = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |engine = |genre = Life simulation |modes = }} is a life simulation video game developed by h.a.n.d., Bandai Namco Games, Toys for Bob, Avalanche Software and Vicarious Visions and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released in Japan on August 1, 2013, in North America on April 11, 2014,Polygon.com, "Disney Magical World heading to Nintendo 3DS on April 11", Emily Gera, 10 January 2014 and in Europe on October 24, 2014. The title has been followed up by the sequel, ''Disney Magical World 2. Gameplay The game uses either a previously made Mii or newly made in-game character to complete quests in the town of Castleton. The game features various activities such as fishing, card collecting, gardening, making clothes and decorating the town's cafe, as well as making the food to be sold. When completing these activities, the player is awarded with stickers which act as a leveling up system, allowing the player to progress further in the game. The game features 4 main plot lines: one in Cinderella's world, one in Wonderland, one in the Hundred Acre Wood and one in Agrabah. These can be done in any order and require the player to help the main characters of each world by battling ghosts in dungeons. The Cinderella world also allows players to attend balls, in which a rhythm-based style of game is played. As well as this, numerous Disney characters and other non-playable characters will arrive in Castleton giving the player various quests which require the player to enter each of these worlds outside of the plot lines, and foraging for materials. As the player progresses through the story, more weapons and armor become available which must be made using the materials that the player finds in the various dungeons. Reception }}Disney Magical World has received mostly positive reviews, scoring 71/100 on Metacritic. Nintendo World Report awarded the game 8.5/10, praising the wide range of activities and gameplay but felt that the loading times interrupted the game's progress. Game Revolution gave it a 3 out of 5, saying while packed with characters and collectables, criticized the repetitive tasks and lack of a main attraction. As of March 31, 2014, the game has shipped 500,000 copies. Sequel References External links *Official English website *Official Japanese website Category:2013 video games Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment franchises Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Disney video games Category:Disney Interactive franchises Category:Life simulation games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Video games scored by Bruce Broughton Category:Video games scored by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Video games scored by Jennifer Hammond Category:Video games scored by Michael John Mollo Category:Toys for Bob games Category:Avalanche Software games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Neversoft games Category:Raven Software games